1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus for performing post-processing for sheets discharged from an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, among image forming apparatuses, there is an image forming apparatus in which a sheet post-processing apparatus is provided adjacent to an image forming apparatus main body in order to perform post-processing such as processing for sorting sheets after image formation and processing for applying staple processing to the sheets.
In such a sheet post-processing apparatus, the sheets subjected to the post-processing are discharged to a sheet discharge tray. However, when sheets on the sheet discharge tray are in a full state, in removing the sheets in the full state, the sheets may fall.
In JP-A-2006-89198, a sheet stacking apparatus that stacks sheets outputted from an image forming apparatus is described. In this example, a sheet stacking apparatus that can perform warning of full stack or detection of full stack is described.
However, means for preventing fall of sheets in removing sheets in a full state is not described.
The present invention provides a sheet processing apparatus that takes measures when a volume of sheets stacked on a sheet discharge tray is in a full state.